1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing device, and more particularly to a printing device with a tiltable head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding printing devices in this category, a printing device with a rotatable dot matrix printing head for printing characters in condensed images was disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-176852.
As shown in FIG. 6, the printing device according to the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication has a dot matrix head 52 rotatably supported at the rotation axle 54. The dot matrix head 52 comprises a plurality of printing pins 50 set along a line. The printing device prints characters having vertically-condensed images by adjusting the tilt angle of the dot matrix head 52 in a plane parallel to the printing surface.
However, printing devices with the above structure have an inherent problem, that is, the printing devices with the above structure require driving units, such as a motor or a solenoid, which bring an increase in the weight of the carriage and in the cost of the device.
In addition to the above problems, the angle of the printing head has to be adjusted, for example, within an accuracy of 0.1 degree, which requires precision parts in the driving unit thus making the construction very difficult and even costlier.